User talk:NieA7/Build:E/any Dual Attunement Air Spiker
/Archive1 History * (cur) (last) 23:44, 23 March 2007 68.45.25.117 (Talk) (?Rebuild) * (cur) (last) 04:13, 26 February 2007 Ttibot (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 04:12, 26 February 2007 Ttibot (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 04:10, 26 February 2007 Ttibot (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 14:48, 8 February 2007 85.226.179.92 (Talk) (?Outdated) * (cur) (last) 04:02, 24 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Rebuild) * (cur) (last) 01:48, 20 January 2007 8765 (Talk | contribs) (?Rebuild) * (cur) (last) 01:30, 20 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Rebuild) * (cur) (last) 16:48, 17 January 2007 8765 (Talk | contribs) (?Rebuild) * (cur) (last) 04:39, 17 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 04:39, 17 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 00:15, 17 January 2007 8765 (Talk | contribs) (Rebuild) * (cur) (last) 01:33, 9 January 2007 8765 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:43, 5 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 21:43, 5 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) (Build talk:E/any Dual Attunement Air Spiker moved to Build talk:E/any Dual Attunement Air Spiker/Archive 1) Aura of Restoration Not so much for healing although it can help pressure, but Aura of Restoration is very important whether PvE or RA for covering enchantment. I suggest moving Lightning Hammer away for it (shitty spell anyway), and perhaps remove javelin too for strike.--Silk Weaker 15:09, 2 January 2007 (CST) Outdated This build seems a bit outdated. If you want AoE, go SF or nuke. Chain Lightning simply sucks. Here's what I would use (but I really wouldn't use air spike for anything but crystal desert): Plus, this build is ready to take into RA, TA, or AB. --8765 20:33, 8 January 2007 (CST) :No one's going to use this with so many better skills around. This is strictly PvE. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:39, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::This build is NOT outdated at all. I used a build like this in GvG. Instead of arc lightning and lightning hammer i used enervating charge and aura of restoration. I could easily solo every npc including guildlord. I stayed alive because of aura of restoration and got their guild lord down to below 25% ALONE in very short time before they came to his aid. We have also used this build alot in ta. Dual attunements are not a problem if you cover it with something cheap like AoR. I've had mesmers trying to strip them but i only put back AoR and i'm good. One weak thing about this is when you die you will have energy problems so you need to regenerate energy for a while until you are good to go. I know some people leave their attunements free for mesmers to strip just like in this build but meh, that's their loss :)--85.226.179.92 09:48, 8 February 2007 (CST) Rebuild Anyone object to rebuilding this article? While there's more options to air spike due to new skills, dual attunement is still a good choice in some areas (namely any area that's likely to lack prot spirit). The build will change, obviously, and the descriptions & usage need to updated. --8765 19:15, 16 January 2007 (CST) :PvE build... you took out Chain Lightning? I'm reverting it. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:39, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::Dual attunement spiking works in RA/TA & AB, not just PvE. Plus, chain lightning is a sucky skill period. Exhaustion caps off your energy fast, long cast time for so-so AoE, which you would probably just want a nuker instead. If you go for quicker spikes, namely drop chain lightning, this build will work anywhere where multiple monks are not readily availible. --8765 11:48, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::One exhaustion spell isn't going to anywhere kill your energy. This was built for PvE, so the core is a PvE version. Put the swappable skills under Variants. Don't change the core of the build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:30, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::The point of dual attune is to spam your spells, and the exhaustion from chain lighting is going to stack up quickly. Chain lightning is a weak AoE skill; SF spam anyone? And air isn't that great in PvE anyways (save the desert maybe). That's why I was pushing this build towards AB/CM and possibly RA/TA. Enchantment stripping is not that common in AB/CM, and this build has quick & easy damage with little down time. ::::Besides that point, you probably won't be needing lightning orb anymore, due to lightning hammer's 2 sec cd. --8765 20:48, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::::Wait for the real update, will ya? =P And I'm sure we'll be updating this one when that happens. But either way, this is the best use of Air Magic we have right now in PvE, and is designed for PvE anyways. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:02, 23 January 2007 (CST) For my part i use this variant of the build. Mystic regeneration is most for RA but isn't pointless otherwhere if you are not confident in your monk. --Ttibot 23:10, 25 February 2007 (CST) E/Me FTW with Arcane Echo, bring hammer and orb. echo hammer. every 3 seconds it will be 106 dmg + armor penetration for 4 energy. THAT is good. --68.45.25.117 19:44, 23 March 2007 (CDT)